Cries in the Desert
by Sushi Hoshi
Summary: Uh... just read...


Cries in the Desert

By Robin Wright

  
  
  
  
  
  


_Author's Note: I felt like writing something about Ganondorf. So here's the first chapter, or prologue, or whatever you want to call it. It's really short and took me forever to finish, but I have found myself pent up in the house with a bit of extra time. I only hope that I can finish it as well as my other projects. Please do enjoy it. It is apart from my usual plot line. In fact, I'm not even sure if my favourite bishounen will make so much as a cameo in here. But we will see. - Robin Wright_

  
  
  
  


It was evening in the golden desert of the Gerudo. The sun was just setting, and its last golden rays were thrust out across the high dunes of sand. Two lone figures could be seen riding through the wind, with cloths wrapped around their faces, the ends whipping behind in the gale. They reached the edge of the sandy waste, and passed through a gate into the dwelling place of the desert thieves. One was a woman, as were all of the figures helping the riders off of the horses. Yet the second rider was tall in stature, strong in build. It was a male, the only living Gerudo man, king of thieves. The man and woman walked together to the fortress that loomed before them. Wordlessly, they walked inside.

Upon reaching a large and lavishly decorated room, they removed the cloth across their faces and met in a passionate kiss. The woman was beautiful, the red-haired queen of thieves. Her eyes were amber, strong. She had a will of steel, yet a soft place in her soul for the man that she loved so dearly.

Her husband, the now well known Mandrag Ganondorf Dragmire, was actually a handsome man in those days, before legend was legend, and before he was possessed by the darkness which the Triforce may allow into a willing soul. But that will come in later. This is a story of how one man went from being perfectly good and just, to being ill willed, greedy, and murderous. And how his love mourned over the loss like a death after trying so hard to save him.

The two parted, and he ran his fingers through her long, scarlet ponytail. 

"I love you so much, Dashian. I will never leave you."

"Nor will I leave you, my love."

They had just been wed at the Spirit Temple, before the sacred statue of the Desert Goddess. Dashian walked over to the bed and sat down. She patted the spot next to her. He came over and sat next to her. He pulled her hair out of it's ponytail, an d kissed her tenderly. Looking into her eyes, he stroked her cheek. 

"I am overjoyed that fate has fallen so that we are together, my love. I can think of no other whom I would want to live out the rest of my days with, and rule with over our good people."

"And I return your feeling."

They spent their first night together in complete bliss.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

  
  


Meanwhile, far across the burning desert sands, there was a ritual taking place. Figures in black cloaks stood in a circle, chanting in garbled speech. It was the language of the ancient Gerudo sorceresses. A magic symbol was drawn into the sand, and black sulfur was spread over the lines. A green smoke cloud erupted from the symbol, and all of the figures chanted louder. The cloud swirled ominously, and a voice came from within.

"Who isss it that callsss upon Shani, and wakesss her from ssleep?" 

One of the hooded figures stepped forward and spoke.

"It is we, the Ring of Shani, your faithful servants who request Your service."

"What do you wish?" 

"We wish for a leader to bring our cause in to power. We ask that you, oh wise one, inhabit the body of a willing sacrifice, and become one with their soul. Then with your help, oh enlightened deity, we may obtain the Triforce, and have our glorious revenge upon this world."

"It isss granted."

The green cloud dissipated, and the circle broke apart. The symbols scrawled in the sand were kicked over quickly, so no evidence of the forbidden meeting would be left in the morn.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

The morning came up over the vast waste with the colour of a red-burning fire. There was an ominous tinge to the atmosphere. The Gerudo King lie in bed with his new wife, watching her sleep. He had been unable to rest much, for his dreams were filled with bloodshed and horrors of immense proportion. Luckily, he had not waken Dashian with his moaning and thrashing. She was a sound sleeper, indeed. 

He was a young man, only twenty-one. The world had not yet presented itself to him in all of its beauties, truths, laws, and pains. He had led the sheltered life of a Gerudo Prince. It was his duty to watch over his people and they, in turn, kept him sheltered from harm, as well as the rest of the world. It was the way of things. 

As he stared at his wife, Mandrag wondered why he had been plagued with such terrible dreams in the night. Shouldn't his mind be filled with sweet thoughts and happy scenarios? After all, he had just been wed the previous day to the woman he loved more than anything in the world. Somehow, though, he felt unsettled. Something didn't sit right with him, in his gut. He felt almost... invaded? Was that the word for it? His body showed no scars, but something had definitely happened. What was the question. He decided that he would look into it later in the morning. For the moment, though, he was content to push the worries from his mind and gaze upon his lovely mate.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


A dark shadow glided over the sand, an almost nonexistent wisp through the air. It passed over a man peddling carpets at an outpost. He thought he saw something, but when he looked up, nothing was to be seen. The man shrugged it off and went back to his useless and endless task of sweeping sand from his woven wares. The shadow continued on its way, unnoticed until it reached the Gerudo Fortress. It lingered for a moment, observing the red-haired inhabitants, weighing each one against a request. No, none of them would do. They were too weak. It went on into the fortress. Down the halls it swept, like smoke through an opened window. Inconspicuous, soundless, and completely unnoticed. At the intersection of four great halls, it stopped for the second time in the dim moonlight. It sensed a willing soul. Not just a willing one... a _strong_ one. It turned to the left and came upon a room. Slipping under the door, it came into the room. 

A man with red hair and tanned skin slept with his arms around a ravishing red-haired woman. There were intertwined in each others' arms, sleeping like the lovers they were. The misty entity spoke to itself.

"Yesss, thisss isss it, Shani. We will take and make him oursss."

The shadow crept through the calm, cool air in the room and hung over the unsuspecting man in the bed. He stirred a bit and wrapped himself more tightly around the woman in his grasp. The smudge in the air halted for a moment, then without another second passing, rested over the red-haired youth. The shadow had taken possession.


End file.
